In the Garden
by royale26
Summary: "Why are you laughing? Nothing's funny at all! Am I your comedian now?" she asked exasperated. "You," he replied between laughter, "You are amusing Lady Jane."


**Note:**

**The setting is after Thor2 but without Loki having to "die". Instead, he was considered as a hero in Asgard. **

**I know it's the duty of a writer to check his grammar, that's why I tell you now before you read this, beware of grammar mistakes! :D Sorry but I really wanted to write despite my horrible grammar haha :D**

**Maybe I'll write a sequel, or maybe not :D**

**Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

He lifted her hand to touch his lips. He watched as her eyes widened and a small smirk crept on his face. She is truly an enigma to him. She amused him effortlessly.

"Lady Jane." He whispered, his voice like a caress to her ears. He spoke her name in such reverie. His eyes held a solemn look under the moonlight and if she had not known him, she would have thought that he is sincere.

"Prince Loki." She answered with a slight bow, despite his personality, he is still a prince.

"Why left Thor for the company of the garden Lady Jane?" he spoke with a strange glint in his eyes. He still held her hand and she itched to slap it.

"I needed fresh air, so please, may you let go of my hand?" she answered and stared at their hands to emphasize her words.

"Ah, I apologize." He answered and let go. She wanted to admire the strange flowers in this realm. She noticed him following her as she approached the flowers.

"Do you insist of coming with me?" she asked as she admired one particular red flower.

"Of course, I can't let a lady unaccompanied in the gardens, especially at night."

"Oh really?" she replied as she rolled her brown eyes.

"Do you find that hard to believe?"

She turned and stared at him straight in the eyes only to see how close he was and with his height, she had to lift her chin up, "And are you happy annoying people who wanted to be alone?"

They stared at each other, then as much to Jane's dismay, he chuckled which eventually became a full blown laughter. She gaped, from what she had watched in his invasion with New York with his insane and maniacal laughter, it was quite different with what he is showing right now, a whole lot different.

"Why are you laughing? Nothing's funny at all! Am I your comedian now?" she asked exasperated.

"You," he replied between laughter, "You are amusing Lady Jane."

She pursed her lips and continued to admire the flowers, she would have known talking to a psycho like him is never a good one.

"Ignoring me now Lady Jane?"

She didn't answer, only to proceed to the next flower that caught her attention.

"Mother personally took care of those flowers Lady Jane." He murmured almost quietly and because of the silence of the night, she heard it.

She turned to look at him and tried to fight the guilt that now paced her heart. The queen died protecting her. She was grateful for her sacrifice, but she felt that she didn't deserve it.

She was surprised to see for an instant the look of vulnerability to Loki's face. She was used with his sarcastic expression, fake smiles, anger and maniacal even, but this was the first time that she saw sorrow etched upon his aristocratic face. He realized she was looking and gone back again with his mask of indifference.

"Do you hate me?" Jane asked.

"I hate the world, not a fragile little mortal like you."

"I am sorry for being short, or maybe you are just abnormally tall, I mean why does everyone in Asgard just have to tower over me? Back in earth at least there are some who are within my height- ooops. " Jane stopped when she realized what she was saying.

He put his hand at her back and pulled her close. Jane realized she barely reached his shoulders, she should have worn heels but who is she kidding? She does not know how to walk on those killer shoes.

"Despite your height, you are a threat Lady Jane."

"Wh-what?" she mumbled and tried to free herself from his iron grip, only to fail of course.

"You captured the hearts of two powerful men," he lifted her chin up, it was a little bit awkward considering the height difference, "really dangerous."

"What are you talking about." She mumbled.

"It seems Thor decided to accompany us." he replied instead and Thor appeared, Loki didn't even bothered to free her from his arms.

"Thor! It's not what it looks like!" Jane said.

Thor simply stared at them, Jane wasn't sure if it was more of a shock than amazement, or calculating or whatever, she's not sure anymore. Who would have thought that being in Loki's arms could affect her trail of thoughts? And she prided herself of being intelligent? Really, what hormones could do.

"It is what as you can see Thor." Loki said.

"What are you saying!" Jane replied.

Thor who must have gotten his bearings smiled his usual big smile, "Brother, I never thought there will come a day for us to fight each other for a woman."

Loki stared at Thor, a smirk playing on his lips, "And I'm not going to lose."


End file.
